Love that may come
by Taceru
Summary: In this series I am putting Seto and Joey together as a couple but they are having go through some hard times. Just like always Seto is being a jerk to Joey. Joey just wants to shown that he loves him very much. The summary may not be much to it but when you read into the story just read the story for fun and have a good time reading it please do comment.
1. Chapter 1 What is not seen

**I do not own any of the characters in the series of Yu-Gi-Oh. I'm sometimes not the best speller and were do I they put words in the proper place pleased to help me to get everything in the correct order I am only working to try and improve my writing skill please be courteous uncle eyeful when you are leaving a comment on what I am writing.**

**In this series I am putting Seto and Joey together as a couple but they are having go through some hard times. Just like always Seto is being a jerk to Joey the joy just wants to shown that he loves them very much.**

**The summary may not be much to it but when you read into the story just read the story for fun and have a good time reading it please do comment and let me know what I'm doing right or wrong later on in the chapters I will produce it will be Mpreg in this story. I may come out with some other couples brother and not talk too much into it my main focus is on Seto and Joey.**

Chapter 1 What is not seen

Joey Wheeler was standing in front of his most hated rival or that's what everybody believed to be, but as a matter of fact the one he was standing in front of he love dearly and was afraid to tell him that he loved him. Just a couple weeks ago Joey finally got the courage to say what he's really wanting to say to the one that he loved. So standing there in front of Seto Kaiba he was just about to speak when the other went and said something that was about to get really pissed off for.

"Well mutt, you've been standing there for a while what the hell do you want with me spell it out or I'm leaving."

"Will you see what I wanted to talked to you about was to let you know that I have feelings for you I love you with all my heart." Joey left out one sigh of relief saying what he had on his mind and heart about all these weeks. Nothing was being said and this is making Joey feel uneasy being was starting to get the feeling that he should accept that to the one they loved Seto.

"And what makes you think that I would be in love with a mutt like you, have you lost a screw loose in that tiny little brain head of yours!" Seto said with his icy blue eyes burning holes into Joey Wheeler, this must've been some sick joke is trying to play with him it's not like the mutt actually would love him.

Joey is shocked to hear this that his rival's will was not feeling the same way that he was. So he thought he would try and explain to him why he was feeling this way and that it was not some sick joke is trying to play. "Seto I not try and play in the sick joke on you, I really do love you this is my true feelings if you think I'm playing a joke I'm not, I am not one that will joke around with my feelings for the one that I love and I would think you would take that into consideration but it seems like you are not because you are bastard about it." Joey said on one huff of his breath feeling lightheaded after he had said it. Not really wanting to stand around and see turned and left Seto they are just standing where he was.

All the sudden Joey is pulled back and turned around by Seto Kaiba, who still have the icy daggers pointed at Joey Wheeler. Joey was dumbfounded by what Kaiba had just done turning him around and see his eyes. "Well mutt if you say you love me so much than what you would be willing to do to show me that you love me!"

"Well Seto I would be willing to go all the way with you as an meaning I would have sex with the." Joey blushed as he had said this to Seto.

"Okay will maybe if you can prove that you be willing to go all the way with me and do it I might consider I would think possibility I could love you. So here's the proposition I have free you will need me at this hotel on the card I'm about to send you the specific time I say if you were that are then I will not consider you worth my time nowhere my love." Seto turned and left Joey standing there dumbfounded, this might be his chance to get the one that he loves but then again Joey only is wary about what Seto is proposing to do.

Later that evening Joey shows up at the hotel that was on the card sets have given them the specifics were noted as he was thus a show there up at 9 o'clock be there sharp at the entrance of the hotel in some reasonable clothing that was worth a fancy dinner is what had been stated on the card. Having butterflies in the stomach wasn't helping him calm his nerves that all he was just wondering if Kaiba would actually show. Knowing that he had just gotten there it still felt like an hour since he had been standing there waiting for his loved one to show. Still in the thoughts of what he was thinking he did not notice that his loved one was coming up to him, then all of a sudden he felt an arm around his shoulder with his hazel eyes he looked up at the icy blue eyes staring at him. "Well I'm actually surprised to see that you come mutt, Well come on I've already had a dinner sent up into the private suite I have here so let's get this over with."

Not hearing any emotion and the voice of the one beside him he was still uneasy of what he was about to do. He was going to give up his virginity to the one he loved but still it can seem like the love was going to be returned. They made their way over to the elevator looking around you could see the nice marble pillars and the hotel all the grand extravagant looking fixtures they had the you can also see a nice chandelier hanging out in the middle of the foyer. In the elevator said so hip the button for the top floor which that meant was the penthouse thinking that this was a low over the top Joey just everything in his mind of what he wanted to say aloud but he did not say aloud. The elevator came to the penthouse they exited the elevator door was open he was led in they had the smell of a nice aroma of the food that was laid out on the table in the main setting area of the suite.

Joey looked over at the table and saw that there was very extravagant. All the food was over the top high-class stuff that he would never be able to get if he was not with Seto. Seto motion for them sit down at the table and to start eating their meal to meal tasted great, being full from what he had eaten Joey was then motioned into the bedroom area of the penthouse suite he was told to go take a shower and then come out and lay on the bed, so he did just that he took a shower taking care into washing his body to make sure every part of him was clean. He came out of the bathroom and went and laid on the bed then he saw that Seto went in and took this time in the shower. Time that was taking for him to come back out was making the butterflies in his stomach even worse but he would make sure that this time would be enjoyed by both.

Seto came out of the bathroom only wrapped in a towel he looked very eye-catching to Joey. Unfortunately to choices made Seto did not take the time and to doing foreplay or anything all he did was just takes joy lay him back and start to prepare him no love no kissing know anything of what so ever. He was just prepared enough for it to slip them but not expecting any pain or whatsoever, but as the other had put the shaft towards the entrance of his ass, in one swift quick motion he pushed all the way in. The pain was unbearable to Joey he had never felt this pain in his life just wanted all to go away but it was too late to turn back now he really did love Seto he wanted to show him how much you loved him.

Around what seemed like forever was actually in only a just a three hours Seto came to a stop of the satisfaction in Got. Seto only care about pleasuring himself and not pleasuring the other that was with him. Playing there in the bliss of what he felt he knew he had done something wrong because he should've felt more pleasure and satisfaction of having fought his virginity taken from but he had no satisfaction or pleasure from what had just been done. Joey was just about to say something when he felt the weight of the bed shaft he looked over to Seto and saw that he was getting his clothes back on in his mind he couldn't know what would've happened.

"Well now that I am satisfied infarction and wait to tell you I don't audio at all being born just a good way for me to relieve some stress so this doesn't change anything between you and I must were still rivals, oh you can stay here in this penthouse for the night but make sure you're out of here by the name tomorrow I don't want to pay for anything longer than that of what you might come up with!" and after what Seto said he last around leaving Joey to his thoughts. The door to the penthouse to be heard being opening and then rather forcefully slammed closed just sitting there stunned in the bed he knew he had done the wrong thing he should have never said that he had loved Seto that way he could have still just then his rifle butt knowing he can't deny his feelings he had blurted it all out to set up. Generally only late in the bed for a couple more hours before he got up and took a shower and got himself claimed he got real close in his clothing he had come and then he exited the penthouse and went down the elevator he went to the reception area and told them that he was leaving in that Mr. Kaiba no longer had to worry about what would be transpired on his money. Mr. money bags was just so frustrating to him he heard him so much she did not know what to do the only thing he could think of doing was just go home and sulk in his own misery.

**Okay so this is really going to leave the story offer right now just, and let me know what you think they do have a way of when want this to go. I do state again please be calm and courteous when you are leaving me, just let me know if there's any misspellings or punctuation or grammar issues I'm not the best speller in the world so just have fun reading this and let me know if you guys really want another chapter so you can see what's going to happen in between Joey and Seto.**


	2. Chapter 2 Trying to forget

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapt**e**r. I do not own any of the characters in YU-GI-OH.**

Chapter 2. Trying to forget

Joey made his way home with the apartment he shared with his father and Domino city. His father used to be a very bad alcoholic that will get very angry, and would throw things at the wall. Except one time when his father was in a drunken rages stupor he was finally snapped out of it. Because John Wheeler was about to hit his own and only beloved son, he snapped back to reality and realize that he needed to get help. Joey had only been 12 at that time when his father was about to hit him, but he saw that his father had stopped in time not to hit him at all. Though he was 17 now his father was doing a lot better not in drunken stupor anymore and he actually had a good paying job and was able to afford the apartment they were living in. His dad usually got home around 10 o'clock at night which was good for him on school days he would be able to talk with his father. But this was a Saturday so Joey didn't know if his dad would be home at all.

Joey walked up to his apartment building and saw that the light was on in his apartment so that meant his father was home. That was one of the many things he didn't really want to deal with right now with what had just happened. Basically essentially Seto that had raped him, no love no nothing in any of the action what they had done together. Joey got to the door with a heavy sign his feet, his body hurt all over and was about ready to fall over. He opened the door to the apartment and entered he could hear the TV on in the living room. He swiftly walked past the living room trying to make it to his bedroom before his father would try and say anything to him but no such luck. "Hay Joey come watch the game of me, you're back really late even on a Saturday I would expect you to be home a little earlier." Said John. Joey made his way into the living room when his father looked at him, John could tell right away that there was something wrong with his son he needed to find out what was wrong.

"Hey Joey what's wrong I know there's something wrong with you I can tell it in your face please just let me know what's wrong?" said John. Not really wanting to tell what happened earlier in the evening Joey was hesitant at first but then eventually he told his father what had happened earlier in the evening. Joey eventually broke down and cried in his father's arms. John was shocked to hear what had happened to his son had confessed to the one he loved. Not to say that John wasn't a little shocked to hear that his son was gay but he loved him no matter what he did. Unfortunately now there was a family secret he had to tell to his son, he did not want to tell him until his 21st birthday the secret of the family.

"Well Joey with what you just told me there's something I need to tell you now and it is important." John had said with a heavy sigh and his voice. Joey saw the stern look on his father's face he wondered what this secret was that his father had wanted to tell him. "I'm sure it goes I have no better way of saying it other than within our family, on the male side of the Wheeler family, men can give birth.", John said. Joey was staring blankly not knowing really what his father said thinking that this was some sort of joke.

"Joey if you think this is a joke I'm not joking essentially your known what is called as a hermaphrodite. You'll are male but you also have the internal female organs that work. Your mother and I got you tested to see if you were a hermaphrodite or not when you were about two years old. I hadn't really want to tell you that until you're 21 and you could grasp the situation fully. But it seems with what had happened tonight, I needed to tell you that you were a hermaphrodite. So essentially you might be pregnant with Seto's kid." John explained not really knowing if his son had got what he had meant at all.

Joey just sat there for a while his mind running on what his father had told him. Then something clicked in his head and he jumped up rather fast. "So now you tell me that I'm a hermaphrodite and I might be fucking pregnant, why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Joey yelled out. John jumped a little not knowing that his son would yell out, he grabbed his son's hand to get his attention. "You might be pregnant son doesn't mean you are pregnant. Tell me Joey did he use protection when he basically raped you?" John asked. Joey looked down at his father he shook his head know that there wasn't any protection used at all. John then pulled Joey down in his lap and gave him a nice big warm comforting hug.

"Dad I still love him even though he did that to me is that wrong with me?" Joey asked. John looked and Joey's eyes and saw that the love, was still there he just squeezed him tighter. "No Joey it's not wrong you can't deny what your heart does on you. But even though your mom and I got divorced because things didn't work out with us I still love her. I just wish he wouldn't be so hardheaded and let your sister Serenity come and see us sometimes. But that's your mother for you she stubborn hardheaded and knows her own way of going about things that's what attracted me to your mother." John told Joey. Joey really like that his father was telling him what attracted him to his mother. It was true that his mother had taken his sister away from them but Joey can find it in his heart at all to hate his mother he still loved her. John had suggested to his son to go to bed so his body could rest and relax and try and recover from what had happened.

Joey did what his father had said that he wanted to take a shower first so he went and grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. When he was in the bathroom he changed his mind he thought he would take a bath instead. This will give his body chance to relax and he could get his muscles massage while he was in the water. His mind started dwelling on thoughts some of what had happened tonight but mostly what his father told him. Joey wasn't sure if he was ready a parent that alone be pregnant. But he would come with it as it may whether the signs showed if he was pregnant or not. It usually took out a month for any signs to show whether or not a person was pregnant so he would wait a month to month and have to find out if he was.

After the nice relaxing bath which it taken an hour in doing so his body was really loose. So he went into his bedroom and lay down he went to sleep really easy since his body was all relaxed from the bath he took. The night in his sleep he didn't dream of anything that was good so he wouldn't dwell on what had happened.

The next day Joey woke up around 11 in the morning, he got up and went into the kitchen to get him something eat when he saw a note on the fridge. He took the note off the fridge and read at his father said that he was going to hang out with some friends today and that he would be back by 10 o'clock tonight. So Joey got himself a bowl of cereal and sat down in front of the television to watch some TV. That was when he heard his cell phone ringing he had left to sell in the bedroom so he got up and went to answer it. "This is Joey Wheeler." answered Joey. On the other line it was quiet for a bit but then he heard a voice. "Hey Joey you didn't forget about hanging out with the us did you know your late by an hour?" Asked his best friend on the other side of the line. Joey thought for a second then it hit him, oh crap he was supposed thing out with his friends today he forgot. "Yah sorry about that Yugi forgot all be there about 20 minutes of the game shop?" Asked Joey. " Yes Joey at the game shop will see when you get here don't make us wait any later okay." Said Yugi.

Joey hung up his cell phone, and got the close on that he was going to wear for the day. He went back out into the living room and he finished the bowl of cereal he had gotten himself. He went back into his bedroom he grabbed his wallet cell phone and keys for the house than it looked and saw that his deck was there. He grabbed his deck, hey a few duels might take his mind off of anything that might come into it. But he went to the front door of the apartment he make sure that the TV was turned off he scribbled a note down first that so his father would know where he would be.

It only took Joey 15 minutes to get to the game store, when he entered the game store he was mauled by one of his friends Tristan. He looked around and saw that his group of friends was there. He bowed an apology, saying sorry that he was late. "Well now that Joey finally decided to show up, now we can go and do what we were going to do today." Said Tristan. There was a little bit of a puzzlement look on Joey's face he really had totally forgotten what they were going to be doing today. Tea looked over and saw the puzzled look on Joey's face. "Joey did you really forget that were going to Kaiba land today?" asked Tea. Then Joey puzzled look turned into one of shock and horror.

"Yah sorry guys, I'm not going with you, if you're going to Kaiba land." Joey said. His friends had a shocked look on their face wondering what brought this on all of a sudden. "Joey are you sure we planned this for months now what brought this on all of a sudden?" asked Tristan. Then Joey just told his friends he didn't really felt like going to a big amusement park today. He then said he just rather hang around the game shop today help out Yugi's grandpa and practice with their decks and dual.

His friends really didn't know what was going on at all, so they decided to stay at the shop today. Then Yugi's grandpa shop came out into the main part of the game shop wondering why the kids were still here. They told grandpa that they were just going to help out around the game shop and dual. Grandpa didn't look a horse in the mouth he was happy to have the help around the game store and he didn't mind teaching these young whippersnappers a thing or two about dueling.

Two hours later the door to the game shop open, the bell chimed signaling that there was a customer in the store. No one was in front and the only one that seemed to hear the bell was Joey so he went out into the front to the main counter to help the customer that come into the game store. Joey regretted his action immediately because the customer was none other than Seto the one he really didn't want to see.

"Well mutt, I see that there letting the mongrel in the shop now." said Seto with an icy stare at Joey. To his amazement and joey gave no reaction whatsoever to what he had just said. This is odd Joey always reacted to his remarks. "Mutt don't you have anything to say to your master?" Seto said he was hoping to get a reaction out of Joey. But yet then again Joey did nothing this is not amusing to Seto at all not like it at all.

Just then Joey's friends came out into the main area of the store to see who had entered the game shop they saw it was Seto. "Seto if you're going to trash talk Joey you need to get out of here now." said Tristan as he put his arm over Joey shoulder. Seto did not like the fact that someone else had an arm around Joey shoulder, Joey was his puppy and no one else. Seto thought of what he had just said in his mind did he really just called Joey his puppy he must be losing it, he doesn't love him in any way whatsoever, and with that he gave Joey an icy glare staring holes into Joey and he left the shop.

**Oh Shocker are you surprised to find out that Joey is a** **hermaphrodite. Seto might love him maybe but he is still being an asshole to Joey though. Please leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 3 Why oh me!

**I do not own any of the charters in Yu-Gi-Oh series. Please read and enjoy!**

Chapter 3. Why oh me!

It has been a month and a half and Joey has done his best to avoid Seto, but there were sometimes Joey could not stay away from Seto at all. Unfortunately to Joey's dismay two weeks after the incident the teacher had paired it him and Seto on a school project together. Joey had went to the teacher and asked her if he could partner with someone else and not Seto. The teacher looked up in Joey and had asked him why he wanted a different partner. He really didn't want the teacher to know what had happened between him and Seto at all so he gave her the explanation of he usually just doesn't feel like being partnered was Seto. He thought that they would just argue and fight all the time and not get the project done in a timely manner. Miss Johnson looked up at Joey and saw that there was a little bit of hurt in his eyes as he was explaining why. "Joey I may not know what happened between you and Seto, but he's your partner for this project do you think you can just grin and bear it and get through the project?" Asked Miss Johnson.

"This Johnson please I just can't be paired with Seto at all. He has done something to me that's really hurt me and I don't want to be paired with him. Do you think I can get the project done by myself, if so then I'll get the project done and back to you by the due date?" Joey answered her. Ms. Johnson was a little startled at what Joey had asked her now she was curious what had Seto done to Joey. She mainly knew that Joey was not really getting good grades in school so why was he asking to do the project by himself and for what. "Joey would you please sit down." Miss Johnson asked. She always had an extra chair by her desk so when she needed to do one-on-one with students she can bring them up to her desk and talk. Joey did what he was asked he sat down in a chair right by her desk. Then Joey was shocked by what his teacher was doing, she had wrapped her arms around him and gave him a nice warm comforting hug. "Oh Ms. Johnson what are you doing?" Joey asked. At that moment in time Joey was glad that there were no other students in the classroom.

"Joey it looks like you needed to have a hug, I know that you and Seto don't get along. Hell you guys fight almost every day but within this past two weeks you guys haven't. What happened what did he do to you that you, don't want to partner with." he heard Miss Johnson asked rather sweetly. Joey was surprised of what this teacher had just said and asked, it almost sounded like Miss Johnson was trying to comfort him. That couldn't be right included most of his teachers hated him all the time because foreign fact he was acting of a fool at school. It's a matter of fact he was actually a bit of the genius he just didn't want to be publicly known as a genius. "This Johnson I really don't want to talk about it is just hurt me too deeply in the heart I don't want to think about it." Joel explained to her with a deep heaviness in his voice.

"Joey please I only want to do is just help you and if you don't explain to me how I can help you." Miss Johnson exclaimed. Reluctantly Joey finally gave into his teacher. "Well let's just say this Miss Johnson, well I love Seto. I had told him this a couple of weeks ago and basically he just denied my feelings for him. He had asked me what I would do to show my love for him and he might think that he could start to love me but he lied about it. What it was that I had told them was I would be willing to lose my virginity to him. Before you ask Ms. Johnson this was all consensual sex." Joey answered.

Miss Johnson was shocked to hear this, she didn't mind the fact that her student was gay but it was more or less of the way he was treated. She never liked the fact that when any of her students were is in trouble, they never talk to her she was glad she had pushed Joey to tell her what was wrong. "Well Joey I'm glad you told me what was wrong and don't worry I won't tell anyone what you told me this will stay between you and me. Since you ask yes I will let you do the assignment by yourself but let me ask you this will you have it done on time?" Asked Ms. Johnson. Joey looked up at her with hope in his eyes he seemed to be a little bit happier and giddy. Joey was shaking his head frantically up and down as meaning is yes he would have it done on time.

"Yes Miss Johnson I will have the assignment done by the due date. Oh and I think there's something else you need to know it's about my grades I could actually pull them all to A's if I really wanted to. If you're wondering how it's because I'm actually a bit of a genius I just don't like to show it at school. It happened in elementary school I showed my true talent and everybody started picking on me for showing the fact that I was really smart so that's why in school I always act like a fool." Joey answered her swiftly.

"Well Joey if that is true then I would like to make a proposition with you. If you can bring get your grades up to all A's within a month and a half I can see about getting you into the private school here in Domino city. You know the one Dragon prep school?" Miss Johnson asked Joey. Joey looked at her puzzled little bit the Dragon prep school why would she suggest for him to go there. "Yes I know the Dragon prep schools for all those really smart people and sometimes the rich ones. Why are you asking me this Miss Johnson?" Joey asked her skeptically.

"Joey if you say you are smart as you are, then show us that you can get the grades than we could possibly get you into the Dragon prep school. Because that would be a good way to get you away from Seto. You would have to be around him and I know for as a matter of fact he can't go to that school is privately owned and he's already a rich tycoons so they will not accept him there. All I ask you to do is think on it and maybe let your dad in on it because that could be a plan to get you away from him." Miss Johnson told Joey.

"Now that I think about it Miss Johnson you're are right, that would be a good way to get away from Seto, but I'll think on it and let my dad in on what you had suggested." Joey told Miss Johnson. Miss Johnson patted Joey on the back and told him to be on his way that he had his next class to go to. Joey went on his way and spent the day thinking about what his teacher had told him and he thought that would be a good idea to improve his grades so he could go to the Dragon prep school. Joey didn't think it would be a good idea to let his friends in what he was thinking about doing so he kept to himself. That he was thinking of going to the Dragon prep school, he didn't want his friends to misjudge him in any way he loves them dearly.

Joey was brought out of his thoughts, thinking about the project that he was supposed to be partnered with on Seto. What had brought him out of his thoughts was the sound of someone crying, he looked down in front of him and saw that there was a little girl was on the ground crying. Joey went up to the little girl and squatted in front of her. "What's wrong little girl did you get lost from your parents?" Joey asked, the little girl looked up at Joey and was in dismay she had tears running down her eyes she looked a mess.

"I got separated from my cousin I don't know where he is in you help me look for him Mister?" the little girl asked through her hiccups. "Sure I'll help you look for your cousin can you give me a little bit of a description what he looks like?" Joey asked the girl. She had a little bit of a confused look on her face it seems like she didn't know what her cousin was wearing today. "I don't remember what my cousin was wearing today but all I do know is that he has long black spiky hair that comes halfway down his back. By the way what's your name mister?" The little girl asked. Something struck Joey odd, she said her cousin has long black spiky hair that comes halfway down his back he only thought of one person that could be but he was wrong right, he hoped he was wrong. Joey really hope that this little girl's cousin was not Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba's little brother.

"Well my name is Joey Wheeler and might I asked your name?" Joey asked the little girl in his sweet voice. The little girl looked up at him with a smile on her face now she was starting to cheer up. Joey thought it was good thing, starting to distract her from her little problem. "Well my name is Athena Crystal Thompson, but usually everybody calls me by my middle name Crystal." The girl had told Joey. Joey picked the girl up in his arms and started to look around the park to see if he could help find her cousin. He was walking around with the girl in his arms for about 15 minutes he saw no one with the description of the hair she had given. Then all of a sudden he started to hear some familiar voices came closer to him they were behind him.

"Okay and just how you did lose her in this park Mokuba? It" Seto asked a little irritated as he had to come from work to help find his little cousin. "It's like I told you Seto I went to go get her some ice cream is specifically a toll Athena to stay in the spotlight put her in. But it seems she didn't she wandered off by herself and now that's why I called you to help me look for her. I know one thing for sure if we don't find Athena are aunt and uncle are going to get down our asses." Mokuba yelled that his brother.

Upon hearing the voices Joey stopped in his tracks, he was holding their cousin. Joey had not really wanted to see Seto at all today. The little girl heard the voices and tapped Joey on the shoulder. "Joey those are my cousin's, take me to them please." Athena asked Joey in her sweet little voice. Upon hearing the little girls voice the two brothers stopped bickering and looked up in front of him saying that Athena was being held by someone but didn't know who so they rushed over to see who was holding their cousin. When they got closer Seto saw that it was his puppy holding his cousin, thank god now maybe he can try and talk to Joey he had been giving him the cold shoulder for a month and a half now.

"Athena why didn't you stay in the spot I put you in, while I went to get your ice cream?" asked Mokuba rather frantically. Joey had put the girl down she ran to her cousins happy to see them again and was unhappy that she was being scolded by her cousin at all. Joey had started to walk away from them not wanting to speak to Seto at all, then he felt a hand on the shoulder stopping him from going away from Seto. "Hey can you please at least acknowledge me so we can talk, I know you're probably still pissed off that one night but that's no reason in ignoring me is it?" Seto asked. Oh what to do Joey thought he didn't want to speak to Seto nor be around him. "I have nothing to say to a jackass like you, you hurt me very deep in for that I cannot forgive you!" Joey said rather irritated at Seto. Just to Seto was about to say something he saw a rather weird look on Joey's face. Joey went and made a mad dash for the bathroom Seto didn't know why, what the hell is going on with his puppy.

Joey had made it into the bathroom just in time in over to a toilet, he emptied the contents of his stomach out into the toilet. Luckily Joey had chosen the stall lock the door because he had heard the bathroom door open. "Hey are you okay in their Joey, you need me to take you to a hospital?" Seto asked him worried. Joey thought oh well now it sounds like he cares not that he does he's just a jackass that hurt my heart. "No I don't need help from you money bags so leave me the fuck alone!" Joey yelled, that must've done it because he heard the door open and Joey had avoided Seto at least for a little bit. Then something caught in his mind, holy shit he just threw up in the middle of the day.

Joey knew he needed to get home, he was pretty sure that he was pregnant now because that was probably the first sign was morning sickness. He got himself cleaned up from his little upset stomach he had, when he stepped out of the bathroom think god he didn't see the brothers and their cousin anywhere. Joey went and made his way home so he could talk to his father, see if he could get him a doctor to actually run a test and see if he was pregnant.

**It sounds like Seto starting to care about Joey maybe, maybe not. Joey still doesn't like the fact that Seto heard his heart. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please rate and comment. **


	4. Chapter 4 Dad help!

**I do not own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Please read and enjoy.**

Chapter 4. Dad help!

Joey made his way home to see if his father was there, his stomach was still little bit upset from throwing up earlier. He got to the door and opened it he didn't hear the sound of the TV at all. "Hey dad are you home I really need to talk to you?" Joey asked rather hesitantly not knowing if his father was home or not. There's nothing but silence and Joey was really wondering if his dad was home or not when it hit him oh right he said he had to work today even though it was his day off. Joey really didn't know what to do he wasn't sure that he could handle the fact that Seto still didn't love him. Joey went up and made his mind will go to the drugstore and get a pregnancy test even though he'd be embarrassed buying one in front of people if they were there. So he went out of his apartment walking down to the corner grocery store just hoping that no one he knew recognized him and all.

Joey had made it to the grocery store as soon as he walked in he knew he would need to get the pregnancy test, but all of a sudden he had a weird craving for pickled beets and ice cream is weird he thought to himself. So he went his way around the grocery store he went to the aisle that had pickled beets and then he went to the frozen desert section grabbed him a nice selection of a couple of ice creams, mint chocolate chip, and chocolate. Then he went to the aisle where they had the pregnancy test he grabbed one rather embarrassed. He made his way up to the register the cashier they are noticed Joey had a weird look on his face but didn't think much of it weirdos came through the store every day.

It wasn't until she got to the pregnancy test she was questioning why young man was buying. "Interesting have never seen a boy come in and buy a pregnancy test what you get someone knocked up want to know if they are pregnant or not?" The girl at the register asked. Joey did was just not in agreement that was something he could do, but just say yeah he got his girlfriend knocked up and want to know if she's pregnant, be there letting people know they was buying pregnancy test for himself. The big first and left the grocery store he walked home and one of his buddies ran into them. He really didn't want to see and his friends today but there came Tristan so he waved at him and walked up. "Hey Tristan what are you up to?" Joey asked him. Tristan just turned around and gave him a big bear hug trying to squeeze the air out of them. "I'm going to go hang out with some of are friends do you want come along?" Tristan asked Joey hoping he did his friend to come along.

"No all I want to do is just go home I'm really rather tired and I want to lay down." Joey answered Tristan and just went about his way. Tristan had a puzzled look, his friend always want to hang out with them, so why was he so being so distant with them this was a weird. Joey reached his apartment and went and put the pickled beets up in the cabinet in, the selection of ice cream he had bought in the freezer. He now didn't have the craving for what he thought he had weird. He went into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test out he read what he needed to do, so he pissed on the pregnancy stick and had to let it sit there for 10 minutes, he left it for 10 minutes on the counter and left to see if there was anything interesting on the TV.

The timer Joey headset on his cell went off that was meant he need to go and check the pregnancy test to see if he was actually pregnant or not, though he wasn't really sure whether or not it will work. He definitely knew that he would need to have a doctor test him so like a blood test or whatever to see if he was pregnant. So he went to the bathroom he picked up the pregnancy test and it showed a little plus on the stick great he thought I am pregnant with a stick may not always be accurate but I think it is. Joey went and put the pregnancy test in his room and went back to the TV to watch the game, but then all of a sudden he was getting tired so he just lay down and then he fell asleep.

Hours later his dad got back home, John was really tired from the day of work he had really wanted to spend the day with his son watching the game and hanging out but that didn't really work out. He opened the door and walked him he heard the TV on, so he went into the living room to see if his son was awake and watching the game. When he got into the living room he saw that his son was asleep so he went and shook his son gently to wake him up so he could have some room on the couch.

"Oh dad you're back how is work even though it was your day off?" Joey asked. John told his son how his day went to work, and also how he had wanted to spend the day with him. Joey nodded in agreement to what his father had said he really wanted to hang out with him today to. "Oh dad there's something I need to tell you, I was at the park earlier today and I had the sudden urge that I needed to lose my breakfast. So when I got home I went to the grocery store at the corner and went and got a pregnancy test, it showed a little + on it meaning that I am pregnant. I think we need to get me a doctor, so they can run a test on me to see if I am pregnant or not. I would also like it to be a doctor that will not tell anyone that I am pregnant." Joey told his father with anticipation of what his father's reaction would be.

"Well Joey, I do have one friend that is a doctor and he does deal with hermaphrodites that are pregnant and also regular women who are pregnant. I think he would be willing to come here and do a test on you to see if you are pregnant. I'll call David Hopper later and talk to him to see if he can come to our apartment and get you a test to see if you are pregnant or not." John answered his son with a little bit of worry. John was not sure if his friend would agree to come and give the blood test to his son that might be pregnant. John got up and went to his bedroom and called his friend David Hopper. "Okay John Long time no hear what's up?" Dave asked John. John had always love talking to Dave they were really close friends when they were in high school so he was the best one to call and talk to. "Hey Dave you think you can do me a favor and don't really questioned why wanted to keep it a secret. I need you to come to my house and do a blood test for my son to see if he's pregnant. And if you're wondering why I can tell you the whole story about it when you get here to my apartment that is where I would like you to come." John asked his lifelong friend Dave.

"Sure John at all mind coming in test to see if your son is pregnant and he's a hermaphrodite right, I think you told me that once. But I'm not really doing anything right now because I just got off work so if you want me to swing by, than just give me a sec to stop by my house so I can pick something up." David had said. John was pleased to hear that his friend would come to his apartment to test his son they had agreed to that he will come by and about 20 minutes.

John went out into the living room and told his son that about 20 minutes his friend David Hopper would be here to test and see if he was pregnant he just had to stop by his house to get some things first. And true to his word 20 minutes later Dave was at the door knocking, John answered the door and let his friend into the living room. "Well I must say I haven't seen your son in a long time and he's grown into quite a young man." Dave complemented Joey. Joey had a really big questionable look on his face he didn't remember Dave at all and why was that. John looked at his sons puzzled look and just started to laugh. "Joey I know you don't remember Dave you met him when you were around two years old so that's why you're having a questionable look on your face. And I'm sorry didn't mean to laugh at you." John apologized to his son.

Dave said his stuff on the table and went about starting to check Joey's health. After he was done giving him a routine checkup he pulled a needle out of his bag and Joey cringed. "Don't worry Joey this won't hurt one bit just think about something else while I get some blood from you so I can run the test." Dave told Joey. Joey did what Dave had said he started thinking about his friends but then his mind ended up wandering to Seto, he couldn't help it but it seems tears started to form in his eyes. John saw this and started to stroke his son's hair to get his attention out of his mind and onto him. It did work Joey had snapped out of what he was thinking in his attention went to his father. Dave was done drawing the blood that he would need to test to see if Joey was pregnant. Then out of his bag he pulled out the portable ultrasound machine. "Okay joey need to delay back on the couch and move your shirt up. After that some gel on your bellies can be rather cold but it's can help me seeing inside your abdomen." Dave told Joey. Joey nodded his head and laid back on the couch and pulled his shirt up. "Dam that's cold!" Joey murmured out, they that heard this all along from every patient he put the gel on it didn't matter how many times he chuckled at their reaction. He started moving the machine over to his abdomen to start seeing the picture on the monitor. He had that one certain spot and then he saw that it was true Joey was pregnant but it still run a test to make sure. "Well by what I can tell on the ultrasound machine it looks like you are pregnant but on the run a blood test to make sure. But it seems to me that you are about two months pregnant. Right now at this stage and playing both where you are at in the pregnancy you do have a couple of options that you can think about. We should really certainly think whether or not you want to keep the baby or not, but there is also the option of abortion. You can terminate the pregnancy not never have the baby at all. I'm not telling you what to do here Joseph that's up to you, you can think on what I said but I will get back to you guys in a couple of days with the test from the blood." Dave had explained to both Joey and John to make sure they understood what they could do about this.

Joey cringed at the words that had been spoken, he wasn't the type of person that would take away a life. Joey in his mind knew that he was going to keep the baby no matter what even if the other parent in love him. He would keep his baby and raise said to love everyone, there is no way in hell he was can give this baby up for adoption either. All he wanted was for the baby to be healthy while it was growing in him.

John walked Dave to the door and told them he would call him at another point in time and explain what had happened to his son. They said their goodbyes and John went back into the living room with his son he sat down on the couch beside him and just put his arms around his son in a hug. "Joey I know what a Dave told you is true you could abort it but there is also the possibility of adoption." John told his son.

Joey looked up at his father there was shock in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but there's no way in hell I'm giving my baby up I'm raising it myself and keeping it." Joey said in a rather stern voice to his father knowing all too well that was the answer that was going to be given. John just smiled at his son dam that was the same answer his brother had given to his father. John was happy that his son want to take responsibility and raise his own child.

**Joey finding out he is pregnancy, is he going to tell Seto or not? Enjoy reading and leave a commit.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dragon Prep

**I do not own any characters in Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Please read and enjoy.**

**Age of the character **

**Seto 18**

**Joey17**

**Tristan 18**

**Yugi17**

**Tea 17**

**Let you know if i put more the Yu-Gi-Oh character in the story.**

**Chapter 5 Dragon Prep**

Right now Joey was sitting in class trying to listen to the lesson his teacher was talking about. But that was rather hard his mind was wondering on the thoughts of his baby. He kept wondering if his baby would be all right when it was born. Then all the sudden Joey is brought out of his thoughts, he had that rather persistent urge of losing his food again. Lucky for him, he was a Miss Johnson's class right now, he just got out and rushed out of the classroom and hurry urgently. All of Joey's classmates wondered what was going on they look at the door he had just exited. "Class I need your attention back on lesson right now don't worry about Mr. Wheeler he will be back." Miss Johnson told the whole class getting their attention.

This was not setting well with Seto at all in his mind, so he just got up and walked out of the room. Once out the classroom Seto made his way to the bathroom knowing all too well which way his puppy went. As soon as he got close the bathroom he heard the violent noise of someone losing their lunch. He made his way into the bathroom just as the sound stopped. "Hey puppy are you doing okay?" Seto asked curiously really wanting to know what was wrong with him.

The voice is sterile Joey, he was not expecting anyone from the class to follow him at all. He still did not absolutely want to talk to Seto at all. But yet somewhere deep in his mind he really did want to talk to Seto he just was not willing to admit it. "Yes Seto I'm fine I just have a little case of the flu." Joey answered Seto as he walked out of the stall. Joey looked up at Seto eyes and saw that there was no hate in them at all. Joey walked to the sink and washed up, he rinsed his mouth out to get the awful taste out. Then after he was done drying his hands he started to walk out of the bathroom to go back to class. Then all of a sudden I hand came on his right shoulder and stopped him.

"Okay if he said it's a little case of the flu fine. But Joey please I really do want to talk to you, you been ignoring me. I know that one night I hurt really badly is where he will never trust me again I know that. I just want to let you know that I do feel really awful the way I treated you and your feelings for me. And I just want to let you know that yes I was an idiot, and I am starting to like you. I'll do anything for you to show you that I am starting to fall in love with you if you'll just give me the chance in the time of day." Seto told Joey this with all his heart cell feelings.

This shocked Joey dumbfounded so he turned and looked at Seto's eyes. He wanted to see in his eyes to see if he was telling the truth or not. Joey was good at reading people's eyes to see if they were telling the truth or not so he went and looked at the icy blue eyes. He looked in his eyes for a few seconds and then he saw that Seto is telling the truth he could read it in his eyes. But Joey still didn't trust Seto, he may love Seto but he still doesn't trust him after that one night. "Oh now just because you say you love me. That I be willing to forgive you for what you did. Fuck off Seto I don't want to deal with right now I mean it!" Joey yelled at Seto and jerked his shoulder from his hand.

Seto thought okay maybe I did deserve that, but he's not even listening to what I am saying. Before Joey had any time to walk any further away from Seto he went and put his arms around Joey hugging him. Joey turned and looked at Seto in shock, then he felt the soft lips of Seto on his and this sent Joey's mind into fireworks. Seto then pulled away from Joey, he likes the flavor of Joey's lips the honey taste. Joey like nothing more then attacked Seto and taken to the ground in a nice hard passionate kiss but he was way more pissed off. Although he wanted to do right now is punch Seto in the face, but that didn't happen then the PA system for the school went on and he called at Joey Wheeler to the principal's office right away.

Joey was making his way out of the bathroom to go to the principal's office when he heard Seto. "Joey please least think about what I said to you." Seto asked. Joey just turned his head away from Seto rolling his eyes he didn't really want to deal or think about Seto right now. He was wondering why he was being called to the principal's office he had done anything wrong had he. He entered the main office area where he could get to the principal's office, his assistant motion for him to go straight through the door into the principal's office. Joey stepped into the principal's office he saw that his father was there sitting in the office. Joey raised an eyebrow in question I'm wondering why his father was at his school.

"Ah young Joseph which you please sit down in the seat next your father." Principal Thomas and asked. So Joey did as principal Thomas had asked he sat down in the chair next to his father he still was wondering why he was being called to the office and why his father was here. It was like the principal was reading his mind he then started to speak. "I have a call you here today Mr. Wheeler and Young Joey, to let you know something. It seems that Joey's grades have improved quite a bit, the staff and I, here at Domino high in a think that the school is no longer beneficial for young Joseph's education. We think his education would must be better suited at Dragon prep, I've already got in contact with the Dean of the school he said that he would provide a scholarship for young Joseph to go there." Principal Thompson had told both the father and son sitting in front of him.

John was a little bit shocked to hear what Principal Thompson had said about his son. "Principal Thompson you really think my son to go to Dragon prep, I don't understand it would you mind explaining?" John asked a little bit puzzled at why the principal was saying his son to go to Dragon prep. The principal to just as John had asked he explained why Joey would be a good candidate to go to Dragon prep. He had gotten his grades sell up to a 4.0 within that the past two months. Joey was scoring a good hundred percentile on all the tests that he was taking in school. Tell the Dean of the school the good names. Principal Thompson even went as far as to show John the grades of his son, it was then John saw the result and believed he was right, yes his son could go to Dragon prep.

John turned to his son and asked him if he would like to go to Dragon prep, Joey shook his head yes that he would like to go to Dragon prep. Principal Thompson called the Dean of Dragon prep, then told him that Joseph Wheeler would like to go there. With the new Dragon prep said that he had some free time, that if they would like to continue school now he would show them around and they could start the paperwork. Principal Thompson had told him okay he would let them know he hung up the phone and told the father and son what the Dean had said.

John and his son went to Dragon prep to meet the Dean of the school and take a look around. As soon as they both got there they went to the main office area of Dragon prep, John asked to see the Dean of the school. The assistant in the office told them to sit down and wait she called up the Dean of the school and told him that there was a Mr. Wheeler here to see him. The Dean of the school told his assistant to bring them to his office, she led them to the office and let them in. They entered the office and took a seat in front of the desk of the Dean of the school. "Ah you must be Joseph Wheeler that seems so good at Domino high. Your grades at Domino hired getting good, good enough to be here at Dragon prep. So we want to make sure you get the opportunity, to have the best schooling for you." The Dean of Dragon prep said and turned his chair around so he could see the father and son.

As soon as he turned around he saw his old friend John Wheeler, this must be fate to have the son of his best friend to go to Dragon prep. "Well if it isn't John Wheeler my old friend, I haven't seen you in ages how you been doing?" The Dean of the school asked. John looked up at the all too familiar face, he hadn't seen him in five years that was when his last high school reunion was. "Damn Zander Freeman I haven't seen you since our last high school reunion that was what five years ago. Hell you been all this time I think you were the Dean of Dragon prep." John was astonished that his friend was the Dean. Zander got up and let them around the school showing him where the class rooms, labs, the indoor swimming pool and the special classrooms that there was. Then they went back to his office and started the paperwork.

There's just one thing on Joey's mind that he was very uneasy about, and that was the fact that he was a male hermaphrodite that was pregnant. How is the school going to take this having a male pregnant at the school there. As if his father was picking up on his mind, and John told Zander about Joey's predicament. "That's no problem here at Dragon prep, we have special classrooms are set aside for our pregnant female students and are pregnant male hermaphrodite students so he will be put in the class for the male hermaphrodite students. That is one thing that is special about our school we take great care into having the best care possible for our pregnant student's." Zander told them both with ease. Joey let out the air he had been holding in, this was great he would not have to hide the fact that he was pregnant at the school.

With all the paperwork said and done it was set for Joey to start at Dragon prep next week. So John and his son went back home to their apartment. That is when John cell phone ringing so he went and answered it. When he answered his cell phone he heard the voice of Dave, he was came back to them about to use blood tests he had done on Joey's blood. He had told him that the blood tests confirmed what he saw on the ultrasound that yes Joey was pregnant. He also said that he would like to keep seeing Joey as his primary doctor throughout his pregnancy. John told today that that would be a good idea and asked to speak to keep seeing Joey at their apartment, Dave had said yes he would be able to come in and check on Joey at their apartment. With that the conversation ended in John hung up his cell phone he told his son the good news.

Joey was glad to hear the news that the doctor had told his father. Joey was happy that he would go to Dragon Prep and get away from Seto. But then the talk he had with Seto in the bathroom earlier came to his mind. Joey still was not sure for what Seto said was true or not, but he did not trusted what was said so he put it to the back of his mind.

**Please leave a comment.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Locket

**I do not own any of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh franchise. Sorry it took me so long to get chapter 6 up, but I was in the process of moving. I'm still trying to get the house and order and trying to unpack my stuff. I will try to update my chapters to the story a little more frequently but please understand that right now where I am living I do not have Wi-Fi. I have to go somewhere else to get the Wi-Fi, so just please be patient with me and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding so much and please keep reading this exciting story and let me know what you think in the comments.**

All of the students are glad because today was Friday, they did not have to think about school for the entire weekend. Joey was especially glad this will be his last day at Domino high before he went to Dragon prep the following week. Joey was gathering his materials he would need in his bag, then his friends came up to him and started to talk to him. Tristan was the first to speak up to Joey. "Hey do you want a coming hang out for the weekend?" Tristan asked Joey hopefully. Joey looked up at his friends, he wasn't sure what he should do whether he should hang out with them or just to go home. If he went home he would be able to start getting the materials he would need for Dragon prep. "Hey sorry I mean just go home, my dad want me to do some chores around the house. And I also have to get ready for next week because I'm entering a new school." Joey told his friends without realizing he had not told them he was going to Dragon prep. All of his friends were in shock and dismay, why was Joey going to be going to a new school.

Without saying any other word Joey left them standing there, he wasn't really sure how to tell them about what was happening with him. So he figured the best thing to do was not to let them know and to not hang out with them very much. Tristan and the others weren't so easily deterred they wanted to find out what was wrong with Joey. So they all figured pretty much they would go to his house later that evening and asked him what the hell was going on. As Joey got to the exit of the school Miss Johnson stopped him. "Joey you're just a person I wanted to see, would you please come to my classroom with me for a moment." Miss Johnson asked Joey.

Joey did as Miss Johnson asked he went to her classroom with her to see what she wanted. When they got in her classroom she went to her desk and opened the top shelf and pulled out something. Joey wasn't sure what she pulled out of her desk so he just stood there and waited for her to say something. Miss Johnson turned around and started to speak, "Joey I know you've worked really hard these past couple months to pull your grades up so you could get into the Dragon prep. For that I would like to give you something. It's sort of kind of my way of saying thank you for putting your effort into bringing your grades up and as a farewell gift and hope to see you again sometime." Miss Johnson told Joey.

Miss Johnson handed Joey of gold chain that had a rather neat looking locket on it. On one side of the locket that it had the red eyes black dragon on it, he flipped it over and on the other side was the blue eyes White Dragon. Joey looked up at her with a little bit of shock wondering why you she would give him something like this. Then Miss Johnson explained to him that was a locket that he could get a picture of his child into the locket. Then she also explained the reason why she put the two dragons on each side of the locket. One Dragon represented him and the other Dragon represented Seto. This touched Joey's heart to where he started to give a little bit of a tear, he just hugged Miss Johnson and thanked her.

Joey left Miss Johnson's classroom and a very happy mood, he was making his way out of school when he bumped into someone. Joey had lost his footing and stumble backwards and he fell to the ground. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into you." Joey said as he was starting to gather his book bag in turnover have fallen out of his back. Joey was to focus on gathering the stuff to notice the person he bumped into Seto, and that his new locket had sled passed Seto. Seto looked down to the ground and saw that there was a gold locket on the ground he picked it up to help out his puppy. Then when he saw that his puppy he had gathered all those materials back in his bag and put it over his shoulder and start to get up. Seto put his hand on Joey's arm and help to get up, the touch me Joey look up to see who he had bumped into.

Joey is back standing straight up and went shocked that he wanted to Seto. Not wanting to be rude for the help Joey thanks Seto and starts to walk down the hall, but in the secondhand he was right shoulder and stopped him again. Joey turned around and looked at Seto, he saw the icy blue eyes that he loved so much. Joey was waiting for Seto to say something thinking that he had wanted something from him. But Seto didn't say anything at all, what he did was just move his arms around to the back of Joey's neck. Seto went in and took the chain of the locket around Joey's neck so that he wouldn't lose the locket.

Joey just looked up in shock at Seto, wasn't sure why Seto had went and put the locket around his neck. Then Joey noticed that Seto was lightly touching the back of his neck sending shivers down his spine. "Thanks Seto, I would've been lost without the locket, but they really need to go now." Joey told Seto pushed away from him and started towards the doors of the school. Seto in protests that Joey was walking away from him he just watched him and all he had seen the figures on each side of the locket. Then he thought to himself maybe his puppy was starting to get over what happened and like the fact that he was trying to be true his feelings. But just on Seto was brought out of his happy thoughts by his phone going off, he pulled it out to the caller ID it was his secretary from the office. Great now what the hell was he late for.

Joey still converts the feeling on the back of his sentence fingertips had greatest status is slightly sending shivers down his spine. He was making his way home when he heard a voice calling his name. Joey turned around to see who it was that he was in shock it was none other than his little sister Serenity. "Hey Serenity were you doing here wasn't expecting to see you?" Joey asked his little sister all too happy giving her a hug. Joey and Serenity went back to the apartment. With the catching up the dead take up to know what the other was to, though there is one little exception Joey left out until they both had gotten to the apartment.

As they reached the door of the department Joey got out of the ski and unlocked the door he invited his sister and. He told her to take a seat on the couch in the living room and he would be there in a set. Joey deposited his book bag and jacket in the room and headed to the living room. Serenity was sitting on the couch so Joey went and sat with her. "Serenity there's something I need to tell you when it's rather important and maybe change how you think about me." Joey had told his little sister will hesitantly. Serenity looked over to the other was in a rather puzzled look on her face. "Joey you know that if there's anything you tell me it's not to change the way I think about you. I mean your my brother and love you after all to care of me when his little bitch of me to the beach and to other places. The meeting took part in that torment on Pegasus Island so you can get the money from operations I could see you again." Serenity told her brother cheerfully she left him with all her heart.

Joey shook his head in amazement, his little sister database him in many ways. Though he still wasn't sure how she would take the news about him being pregnant. While no time I present he thought I might tell tolerant Internet other way and see what her reaction is. "Well serenity you to amaze me by what you say I am such. There's really no way I can save this other him say it straight out. While going to tell you and I'm really not sure how you react so there does am pregnant, you're going to be an Aunt." Joey told his little sister not knowing how she would react.

Serenity's face was still the same she hadn't shown any emotion on what she had just told her. He wondered if she was in shock and understood what he had just told her. He touches hand to her shoulder to see what she was thinking. "Joey would you can run but he just said you're pregnant right how is that even possible? I didn't think men can have babies." Serenity said to Joey below get confused. "Well as dad put it to me he told me that I'm a hermaphrodite. He explained to me that hurt a matter for thy means that I am a male but I also have the internal workings of the female. I just hope you're not mad at me for not contacting you telling you right away." Joey told his sister with a low barrier for greatness her not telling her right away.

Serenity shook her head and just hugged her brother, she wasn't mad at him she was just happy. "Joey and not mad at you and just happy that you told me this, and I hope that you have a healthy baby." Serenity told Joey a very big smile on her face. With the big news out of the way Joey and serenity talked for hours, then it was coming to 10 o'clock at night and they heard the door to the apartment opened. "Hello father is good to see that you are home from work." Serenity said as her father entered the living room. John was shocked to see his little girl in the living room he wasn't expecting to see her, he had not gotten a call from his ex-wife at all. Right now he really didn't care, happy to see his daughter he went over and hugged her in a big warm embrace.

"Well this is quite a surprise when did you get here?" John asked his little girl. Serenity told her father what had happened with your school and why she was here among had told her that she could come and spend a little bit of time with her brother and father. Her father was a little shocked to hear that her school was flooded out but nevertheless he was happy to see her. "Serenity did your brother tell you what's going on with him it's not I can explain?" John asked his daughter. Joey just shook her head and saying yes Joey had already told her what's going on. "What dad, you didn't think I'd tell her, I told serenity when we first got back to the apartment and she's fine with that." Joey told his father just had it him on the shoulder. John just had the biggest smile on his face is little girl was amazing she took the news her brother put out and taking it with confidence.

John sat down on the couch with his kids they chatted for about half an hour until there was the Dean of the doorbell. John was wondering who it would be at this hour ringing his doorbell. So he went up and answered the door to his surprise he found none other than his son's friends at the door. John invited them in the house and yelled into the living rooms telling his son that his friends were here.

Joey instantly got a dreaded look on his face when his sister never really seen before. She leaned over and tapped the shoulder, he then took in whispering in his ears for her not to say anything he had told his friends that he was pregnant yet. But eschew his friends are making their way into the living room to see their friend, his little secret was about to make itself known in a big way. All the sudden Joey felt the urge to relieve the contents of his stomach. So he quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. All of his friends were staring at each other wondering what was going on with Joey usually never ran away from them why. But when all the sudden they heard a noise coming from the bathroom Joey was throwing up in the bathroom.

They all were starting to worry and wonder Joey would be okay, John just told them to take a seat and he would go see if Joey was okay. Tristan, Yugi, and Tea ball took a seat on the couch waiting for Joey to reappear back into the living room. John made his way down the hallway to the bathroom to see if his son was all right. Joey had just finished emptying the contents of his stomach and was leaning against the cabinet.


End file.
